


You're so Beautiful

by Kaiijus



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiijus/pseuds/Kaiijus
Summary: You had grown to care about Sam over the past few months, but weren't sure if Sam felt the same.  When the two of you ended up sharing your first kiss in the motel room the two of you were sharing, you had to be sure that it wouldn't be a one time thing, and that Sam in fact cared for you as all.





	You're so Beautiful

You were sitting at the small table in the corner of the motel room you were sharing with Sam, Nate, and Sully. You flipped through a book about various pirates looking for anything that would help find clues as to where Avery’s treasure was hid.

Nate and Sully had stepped out to grab food, leaving only you and Sam alone in the motel room. You would be lying if you didn’t at least think about something happening between the two of you while the others were gone.

“Any luck?” Sam asked walking up behind you. You were so involved with what you were reading you didn’t hear Sam walk up, which made you jump a bit when he spoke.

“Jeez Sam, way to give a girl a heart attack” you said glancing up from the page you were reading. “And no. Just the same things we already knew.” you said with a sigh as you shut the book setting it off to the side. You shifted in your seat to face Sam.

Sam chuckled. “Didn’t mean t’ scare ya there, sweetheart” he said placing a hand on the back of your chair, leaning down, placing his other hand on the table. His face now only a foot away from yours.

You found yourself lost in thought for a moment as you caught Sam’s eyes. His gazed shifted from your eyes, to your lips. You could smell the cigarette smoke that lingered on his breath, and the smell of soap from his shower earlier. Your eyes wandered his face as if trying to memorize his features. You found yourself stopping at his lips. 

Those lips, oh how you longed to taste them. To feel them pressed against yours. You’ve thought about kissing Sam since the day you first saw him, and now here you both were, alone in a motel room with only a foot of empty space between. 

You gaze back up locking eyes with Sam once more, who lifts his hand from the table to gently tuck a stray strand of hair back behind your ear. The feeling of Sam’s finger tips brushing over your cheek sends a shiver up your spine, as you feel your face grow hot from you blushing.

Sam’s hand moved to cup your chin as he slowly leaned in closing the space between the two of you. You watched his every move before closing your eyes and leaned in to Sam’s touch. 

You could feel the soft touch of Sam’s lips press against your own. The sensation of which made your heart skip a beat, and you let out a small involuntary moan finding yourself leaning more into the kiss, needing to taste Sam more, to feel him pressed against you.

He tasted like whiskey and cigarettes, which was exactly how you thought he would. Your arms wrapped around his neck as one of your hands found their way into his hair, fingers lacing themselves in his soft brown hair.

He nipped and tugged your bottom lip ever so gently before wrapping his arms around your waist picking you up, never once breaking the kiss. He moves over to one of the beds as he sits down, you now straddling his lap. He breaks the kiss long enough to catch his breath, which was labored a bit.

You look down at him, your face now as red as can be. Was this really happening? Surely this had to be a dream, you weren’t really sitting here in the empty motel room straddling Samuel Drake were you? 

For a split second you began to have doubts that you shouldn’t be doing this. You weren’t even sure if Sam really cared for you in the way you wished, or if it was all in your head. You couldn’t stand the thought of doing anything with Sam and it just being a one time thing, or being just for fun. You had fallen too far for him, that the very thought of this not being real made your expression fall and a look of almost sadness wash over you.

Sam was about to pull you back in for another kiss, when he noticed the change in your demeanor. He stopped, brows furrowing as he leaned back, arms still wrapped around your waist. “Somethin’ on your mind, (y/n)?” he asked voice soft and quiet. 

“Huh?” you snap out of whatever thoughts you were having and looked at him. “No. I mean… I’m fine… It’s just … I’m sorry Sam, but I can’t do this. Not … not right now.” you answer him as you look down from his gaze. You pull yourself off of him and stand up. 

“I just need a moment alone.” you say as you walk out the door leading to the balcony. You close the door behind you and sit down on the concrete leaning against the wall.

The night air was cold against your skin, but you didn’t mind. You found it relaxing in a way. You closed your eyes and brought your knees up to your chest, leaning your forehead on them. You sighed as you listened to the sound of the city three stories below, and the crickets that sung their all too familiar song.

You knew at some point you had to go back inside and face Sam, you just hoped he wouldn’t be upset with you for up and leaving like that. 

A few minutes later the balcony door next to you slid open and you felt something warm drape over your shoulders. Looking up you saw Sam standing there, a worried look on his face. You glanced over at your shoulders and saw one of Sam’s button-ups draped over you. 

“May I join you?” Sam asked his voice soft. There was a hint of worry behind his tone as well. 

You nod, but don’t say anything as you scooted over to make room. You looked back at the ground, still too embarrassed over what had happened to face him.

He sat down next to you, placing his hand lightly on your back rubbing small circles. He stayed silent for a moment, looking you over trying to see if you were okay. When you didn’t anything Sam spoke. “(Y/n), if I did somethin’ back there to upset you I’m sorry. If I went too fast please tell me. You got me a bit worried I’ll admit.”

You knew you had to tell him at some point, and avoiding the topic would only make it worse. It wasn’t right to just let Sam sit there and worry when he did nothing wrong. You lift your head to look at him. His expression was soft and warm, and all you wanted to do was curl up into his chest and hope this all would just explain itself, but you knew you wouldn’t be that lucky. 

“You did nothing wrong, Sam. It’s just that… I care about you a lot and well-” you looked in front of you out at the city finding it easier to say these things if you couldn’t see the look on Sam’s face. If these words ended up hurting him then you couldn’t bare to see. “I can’t have this only be a one time thing. I need to know this means something. If you don’t feel the same then that’s fine, but please tell me and I will go on just being the girl who reads books and knows too much about random pirate facts.”

Sam was silent for a moment which made you worry that you for sure upset him now. “(Y/n), I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because of me.” he placed his hand gently under your chin turning your head so he was looking you in the eyes. “I’ve never cared about anyone the way I do you, and the last thing I want is to do something that will hurt you. I don’t want this to be some one time thing either.”

Your heart felt like it was going to explode hearing Sam say all this. How you had longed to hear those words, and the very thought of being with Sam forever like this brought tears to your eyes. You chuckled a bit and wiped the tears away. “I feel so silly right now. Here I was getting worked up over nothing.” you said resting your head on his shoulder.

Sam kissed the top of your head and wrapped his arms around you with a smile. 

The two of you sat there in silence for a moment before you looked up at him to see him smiling down at you. 

“What?” you ask shifting a bit to look up at him better. 

Leaning in, Sam placed another kiss upon your lips. This time it was soft and loving, not that the others weren’t, but with this one it was almost as if Sam had told you everything again, in the form of a kiss.

Closing your eyes you let your whole body relax as you almost melted into the kiss, only opening your eyes when you felt Sam pull away.

He sat there quiet for a moment before speaking. “You’re so beautiful.” he said in whisper almost as if he had meant to think it and not say it out loud. His gaze never leaving yours.

Did Sam just say you were beautiful? You could feel your cheeks starting to get warm again as a blush crept over your whole face. Clearly at this point you had to have been dreaming. You wiggled out of Sam’s arms and sat up before giving yourself a small pinch on the arm.

Sam watched you with amusement as he chuckled. “What are you doin’?”

“Trying to make sure I’m really awake and this isn’t just some dream, because don’t get me wrong it would be an amazing dream, but I would much rather know you think these things of me in real life too.” you said with a laugh knowing how silly you must look right now.

“Oh? And what did that test of yours tell you?” Sam asked and raised a brow.

“It told me that pinching my arm hurts and-” you stop to crawl into Sam’s lap once again straddling him, “that you, Sam Drake, are the most handsome man I have ever had the pleasure of meeting.” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck leaning down to kiss him.

The two of you stayed like this for a while until you ended up falling asleep curled up in Sam’s lap, your head resting on his chest. 

Carefully Sam picked you up bridal style, and carried you back into the room. He tucked you into bed before placing a single kiss upon your forehead. “G’night, sweetheart.” he whispered before climbing into bed next you falling asleep with you curled up in his arms.


End file.
